


don’t play silent games.

by I_like_city_bois



Series: not feeling it tonight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, idk - Freeform, rly i just cant sleep and i needed to write out this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: atsumu knows something he wishes he didnt./or this could’ve made much more sense if it were oikage but author is in atsukage lockdown.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: not feeling it tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	don’t play silent games.

atsumu can say for himself he is quite observant. he is good on court thanks to his good vision. he knows where all the players are, knows what they could do, and uses it to his advantage. so yes, he is observant. he wishes he isnt. 

perhaps his mind is playing tricks on him. maybe things werent as he thought. maybe. maybe the long glances his love sent to their neighbor meant nothing. maybe those gazes didn’t even exist. atsumu’s messed up head probably made them up. like his brother continuously told him, atsumu is a drama queen. wherever he walks, an uproar arises.   
tobio isn't avoiding his touches of affection. atsumu knows tobio wouldn't do that. tobio would never take atsumu’s love just so he could give it to another. no no. tobio wouldn't. he couldn't. tobio is a kind soul. he wouldn't hurt an insect, let alone atsumu.   
and atsumu just forgot the whereabouts of the love marks he left. those kisses were his. they had to be. tobio was concealing them only so their friends wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. that's just proves how gentle and thoughtful tobio is. atsumu knows that much. osamu calls him an idiot, but atsumu knows better.

there is one mystery he can't solve. tobio comes home one day and atsumu curses his observation and intelligence. one; the rain is pouring outside but tobio doesn't leave the slightest of water drops after himself. he doesn't even have an umbrella with himself. two; atsumu heard two sets of shoes when tobio was nearing their apartment but didnt hear any chit chat. three; his lips were tired, slacking, wavering, red. everything tobio says, atsumu knows isn't true. he hides the blue of his eyes. eyes atsumu loves. the blue of his dreams, ripped away and taken from him. 

it was written on his face whos he was. not atsumu’s.

atsumu wishes tobio told him. he wishes tobio confessed. he is sure they could have talked it out. he was ready to forgive, to forget, to move on.


End file.
